


What Do You Know About Sibling Love?

by KatePotter20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatePotter20/pseuds/KatePotter20
Summary: Ginny confronts Hermione in the library with some very pointed questions about the Man-Who-Conquered.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	What Do You Know About Sibling Love?

Ginny found Hermione in the library. She was at her usual table, hair pulled back into a messy bun and surrounded by books and parchment. Her ink-stained fingers moved between the books and her quill as she took an excessive number of notes, at least in Ginny’s opinion. They were actually in the same classes this year, with Hermione one of the small number of 8th year students returning to Hogwarts after the war. 

Ginny slipped into the seat across from her and said, “So, when are you going to tell Harry?” 

“Tell Harry what?” Hermione asked, her eyes still glued on the assignment in front of her. 

“That you love him,” Ginny replied. She kept her eyes on the other woman, examining her closely for any response to her words. 

Hermione still didn’t look up, by Ginny watched as a flush of pink rose up her neck to cover her cheeks. “Of course, I love Harry. He’s like my brother. And he already knows this.” 

Ginny frowned. “Hermione, how many siblings do you have?” 

“Kind of busy here, Ginny.” 

“Hermione,” Ginny whined, dragging her four-syllable name out for several seconds. 

Hermione huffed. “You know I’m an only child.” 

“And Harry? How many does he have?” 

Hermione leveled a glare at the red-head and Ginny held up a hand. “The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner I will leave you alone.” 

“None,” Hermione bit out. 

“Exactly. So why are the two of you so confident that what you feel for each other is sibling love? I see the way you watch him, Hermione, and trust me, I don’t look at any of my brothers like that.” She gave a delicate shudder. “And he looks at you the same way.” 

Hermione started to shake her head but Ginny interrupted her. “You know who I do look at like that?” she asked before answering her own question. “Neville.” Her eyes moved across the library to where the man in question sat, his brow wrinkled as he scribbled notes on his parchment. She smiled softly, before turning back to Hermione. 

“Harry’s the man-who-conquered now. Witches will be all over him, but that’s not what he needs.” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand, making sure she had the woman’s full attention. “He needs someone who loves him as himself – as just Harry. And I only know one woman like that. Even I got caught up in the whole boy-who-lived thing. So, get off your arse already, before you lose him for good.” 

Ginny stood up, laughing at the look on Hermione’s face. “He’ll be here tomorrow for our Hogsmeade weekend and Ron’s not coming. You better say something to him. Or maybe I will.” 

Hermione’s brown eyes shot wide with those parting words and Ginny chuckled. She strolled over to Neville’s table, shooing away a 5th year girl drooling over her man. 

Neville looked up at her as she slid into the seat across from him, taking in the very satisfied expression on his girlfriend’s face. His eyes flicked to Hermione’s table, and stifled a grin at her horror-stricken face. She hadn’t moved since Ginny had left. 

“You didn’t,” he said, turning back to Ginny. 

“You bet your cute arse, I did,” she replied, with a grin. “I’m tired of seeing those two circle each other. My brother and his jealousy caused enough trouble there, so I guess another Weasley” she added, pointing to herself, “will have to fix it.” She rubbed her hands together. “I cannot wait until tomorrow.” She glanced at Hermione’s table again and smirked at the thoughtful look on her face. Step one was complete. 


End file.
